Surgeon
The Surgeon whose real name is unknown is a playable character in Borderlands V. His action skill "Booster Shot" gives him an accuracy and damage increase and health regeneration for a short time. Many of his skill visually change his appearance as he grafts new features onto his body as he leveles up. Background Besides the fact that he is 42 years old little is known about the Surgeon. Apparently he fled to Pandora because his inhumane experiments earned him a seriously high bounty reward. He is apparently from a "Very cold and dull" place that he refuses to specify. Nevertheless his incredible fascination with the human body, gore and death and his complete disregard for any kind of morals or humanity make him a perfect candidate for a vault hunter. He wishes to sell the treasures in the vaults so he can fund his experiments. Skills : Action skill: Booster Shot Booster Shot increase the Surgeon's accuracy and damage output by 30%, gives him a passive health regen of 5% of his max health per second and gives him a 20% reduction in damage taken. Upon activation a short animation that shows the surgeon stabbing himself with a green colored syringe after which he transforms into a larger and more beastly form of himself. The base cooldown for Booster shot is 40 seconds, base duration is 10. The Surgeon has three Skill trees: * Medic * Abomination * Man of scinece Quotes ECHO Recordings : Main article: Surgeon/ECHO Recorders Standard General Combat * Can you feel it? * Does it sting when i do this? * Oh, did that hurt? * This is rather amusing. * Don't worry it'll grow back, probably. Taking damage * Ow. * So this is what "Pain" feels like. * Right in the pancreas. * Owch. When activating Booster Shot * RUN! * NO POINT IN HIDING! * CADAVERS ARE BEST FRESH! * THIS FEELS! Killing an enemy while Booster Shot is active * OPS. * DON'T BE SUCH A BABY! * FEEL THE PAIN! * IT WON'T HURT I PROMISE! Killing a Badass * You're a fine specimen aren't ya. * Boy oh Boy will i have some work with you. * I'm gonna be busy tonight. * Shame, you could have been useful alive. Critical Hit * CRIT! * Right in the important parts. * I know where to hit em. * You should put some ice on that. * I could give you a prescription. When reviving an ally * I will treat you later... * You will be fine... * Get up son. * It should't hurt as much now When finding a healing item * This thing drove me out of business. * HEALTH OVER HERE! * Pffft why would i need this. When joining a game * Anyone need healing. * I'll keep you alive. * I got ya covered When out of ammo * Oh no! * Surgery Time! * scream * Oh darn. Throwing a grenade * Grenade! * Fire in the hole! * this should do the job. Spotting items * Ooooh! New tool! * I bet i could operate with this. * Eh, I've seen better. * You'll do. When Downed * This is but a... flesh wound. * OW! Right in the kidney. * That hurt. * I require medical assistance. * MEDIC! When getting a Second Wind * I LIVE! * That was a close one. * I saw a light... * Not today! When challenging somebody to a duel * Lets dance! * En Guarde! * You don't look so tough When losing a duel * You truly are superior. * NO NO NO! * Darnit. * I'll be fine don't worry. When winning a duel * Aw yeah * Ya did good. * I'll treat that later. When comparing items in inventory * I always sucked with numbers. * Hmmm... * One of these is better... Upon Leveling Up * You can awlays learn something new. * I'm getting better at this. * Now i will kill stuff better. When viewing skills menu with a point to spend * So many choices * Hmmm... * Which upgrade shall i consider? When attempting to switch seats with a partner * Ya can't drive son, let's switch. * Lemme try, Can't be too hard. Idle * So boring... * I could be cutting up a corpse right now... * There must be a better way to pass time. * Medicine won't advance itself you know. When looking at the map * I think i got the wrong map. * Where to? Trivia * Many of his Skill in the Abomination tree change his appearance. Eagle eyed causes his left eye to glow yellow, Hardened increases his size slightly, Unapproachable makes causes several spikes to grow through his back and Experimental treatment drastically changes his Boosted apperance to one of 3 possible variants. * His name is supposedly "Lanius" which is Butcher in Latin, but this is not confirmed. * One of his downed quotes "MEDIC!" is a reference to the game "Team Fortress 2" specifically how characters call out for help.